1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sun visor mirrors for use in automobiles and particularly to a sun visor mirror which may be used while the sun visor is in the up or storage position.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that automobile sun visors are provided as original equipment with a mirror which is usually known as a vanity mirror. The vanity mirror may be simply superimposed on the sun visor or it may be integrated in the sun visor structure. The vanity mirrors integrated into the sun visor structure comprise in general essentially a boxlike shell and a cover plate. The boxlike shell of the vanity mirror is basically prismatic in shape and is open on the front surface thereof, the boxlike shell being dimensioned to contain the mirrored surface as well as other devices related with the functionality of the vanity mirror. The vanity mirror cover plate is attached to the boxlike shell and may be operated at will by the user so that the latter may conceal the mirrored surface or open it to view.
However, the vanity mirrors as described above and in the following references generally have a number of drawbacks. One of the most important being the inability of the user to access the vanity mirror when the sun visor is in the up or storage position. Another is the inability of the user to position the vanity mirror at a desired angle for ease of use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,028 issued Apr. 26, 1988 to Connor teaches a fold out mirror on a sun visor where the sun visor must be in the down or user position to allow use of the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,186 issued Aug. 23, 1994 to Aymerich et al teaches. an attachment method and means for permanently attaching a mirror frame to the upper surface of a sun visor requiring the lowering of the sun visor before the mirror may be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,254 issued Oct. 11, 1994 to Aymerich et al teaches a means of holding open a sun visor mirror cover utilizing a pair of springs. Again however, the sun visor must be in the down position to use the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,097 issued Dec. 20, 1994 to George et al teaches a sun visor mounting system that may be used to attach a sun visor to an automobile. The mounting device taught also includes a mirror and mirror cover that requires the sun visor to be in a down position to be available for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,165 issued Aug. 17, 1999 to Hartmann et al. teaches a clip on device which may hold a mirror and is intended to be clipped onto a sun visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,066 issued Aug. 8, 2000to Corn teaches a motorized sun visor support and positioning system and also incorporating a mirror cut-out area for the permanent mounting of a mirror to the upper surface of the sun visor.
The present invention provides advantages and alternatives over the prior art by providing an inverted sun visor mirror assembly which allows for the use of a courtesy mirror in an automotive vehicle without the need to lower the sun visor to use the courtesy mirror.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sun visor mirror assembly which provides for a less restricted vision area through the windshield of an automotive vehicle when said sun visor mirror is in use.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sun visor mirror assembly for mounting within a mating recess in the downward facing surface of a sun visor when said sun visor is in an up storage position allowing use of the mirror without lowering the sun visor. Said mirror assembly comprises a sun visor insert frame dimensioned to house a mirror mounting frame moveably attached along one edge to one edge of said sun visor insert frame by, a plurality of detent hinge assemblies. Each of said detent hinge assemblies comprises a detent hinge plate having detent lobes and a bore for moveably connecting a mating goose neck bracket having an integral hinge pin through the bore of said detent hinge plate, a return spring mounted on said integral hinge pin, and a spring clip having a node thereon to engage the detent lobes of the detent hinge plate, as well as a mirror permanently attached to said mirror mounting frame by a permanent attaching means. Said sun visor mirror assembly is mounted by a permanent attaching means in said mating recess in the downward facing surface of said sun visor.
In still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sun visor mirror assembly for mounting within a mating recess in the downward facing surface of a sun visor when said sun visor is in an up storage position allowing use of the mirror without lowering the sun visor. Said mirror assembly comprises a sun visor insert frame, having a courtesy light assembly bracket, dimensioned to house a mirror mounting frame moveably attached along one edge to one edge of said sun visor insert frame by, a plurality of detent hinge assemblies. Each said assembly comprises a detent hinge plate having detent lobes and a bore for moveably connecting a mating goose neck bracket having an integral hinge pin through the bore of said detent hinge plate, a return spring mounted on said integral hinge pin, and a spring clip having a node thereon to engage the detent lobes of the detent hinge plate, as well as a mirror permanently attached to said mirror mounting frame by a permanent attaching means. Said sun visor insert frame, courtesy light assembly bracket and the detent hinge plates are injection molded as a single unit, and said mirror mounting frame and the goose neck bracket hinge plates are injection molded as another single unit. Said sun visor mirror assembly is mounted by a permanent attaching means in said mating recess in the downward facing surface of said sun visor.